This invention relates to (a) a treatment of a meat/protein-containing material before thermal processing and (b) a process for aseptically processing and packaging such material to become shelf stable. More specifically, this invention relates to a process for aseptically processing and packaging meat such as, for example, beef, pork, poultry (for example, chicken, turkey, duck, and goose), lamb, and goat, as well as shellfish and fish protein, and the resulting aseptically-packaged product.
Through the years, a wide variety of techniques have been developed for storing food products. Among these techniques are freezing, canning, irradiation, and drying. Also, attempts have been made in the past to store food products using aseptic packaging.
Aseptic packaging allows food products to be stored at room temperature for extended periods of time without spoiling or degradation of the product. These benefits are the result of processing the food product to destroy any sources of decay such as thermophilic spores or other pathogens. The product is then placed in protective packaging which has also been made aseptic. This packaging, when sealed, provides a barrier against oxygen and light as well as any later possible invasion by harmful organisms or pathogens.
Aseptic packaging techniques have been effectively used to package vegetable matter. However, attempts to package meat and fish protein using aseptic techniques have been commercially unsuccessful. In many cases, the processed protein is unpalatable. Also, previous attempts (to aseptically package meet/protein have not removed fat or water from the product) have resulted in little benefit compared to other food storage techniques.
Therefore, a need still exists for a process for aseptically packaging protein which will result in a high quality, commercially useful protein source, which has high digestibility and palatability.
The present invention meets that need by providing a process for aseptically packaging protein, particularly meat protein, which is commercially useful, and the product produced thereby. The processed protein can be concentrated by adjusting the percentage of fat and water from the original protein source. The protein is then cut into uniform-sized particles and sterilized. The sterilized protein is aseptically packaged. The resulting product is a high quality, highly palatable, and highly digestible protein source which can be shipped without special accommodations regardless of temperature. Also, when the amount of fat and water in the original meat is changed, the packaged product is an efficient means for shipping large quantities of meat protein long distances. In addition, the product of the present invention is economically beneficial because it is or can be lighter (lower transportation costs) and can take up less storage space (lower storage costs) than the original meat.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a protein-containing composition is provided which is produced by the steps of: coagulating a protein-containing material; emulsifying the protein-containing material; heating the protein-containing material to a predetermined temperature and maintaining that temperature for a period of time sufficient to sterilize the protein-containing material; cooling the protein-containing material; and aseptically packaging the protein containing material. Preferably, the steps of the process are carried out on a continuous basis.
The protein-containing material may include any coagulable protein such as meat, poultry (for example, chicken, turkey, duck, or goose), pork, beef, lamb, and goat, fish, shellfish, or combinations thereof. Preferably, the protein-containing material is meat, poultry or fish. More preferably, the protein-containing material is meat. The protein-containing material may be, but is not necessarily deboned prior to coagulation. The period of time needed to effect sterilization will depend upon the temperature chosen. Preferably, the material is heated to a temperature of about 250xc2x0 F. to about 300xc2x0 F. (about 120xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C.) and held at that temperature for about 1 to about 360 seconds, is sufficient.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a protein-containing composition is provided which is produced by the steps of: coagulating a protein-containing starting material; separating the starting material to produce a protein-containing portion and a fat-containing portion; mixing the protein-containing portion with fat to produce a mixed product; emulsifying the mixed product; heating the mixed product for a sufficient period of time to sterilize the mixed product; cooling the mixed product; and aseptically packaging the mixed product. Preferably, the steps of the process are carried out on a continuous basis.
The protein-containing starting material may be any coagulable protein, and preferably is meat. In a preferred embodiment, a stick water portion of broth is produced during the separating step. The broth may be concentrated and mixed back with the protein and fat to form the mixed product. Also, the protein containing material may be deboned prior to coagulating.
Preferably, the mixed product is heated to a temperature of at least 250xc2x0 F. (120xc2x0 C.). More preferably, the mixed product is heated to a temperature from about 250xc2x0 F. to about 300xc2x0 F. (about 120xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C.).
Preferably, the mixed product is heated for about 1 second to about 360 seconds. More preferably, the mixed product is heated for about 10 to about 60 seconds, and most preferably heated for about 20 to about 40 seconds. In addition, the fat added in the mixing step is preferably taken from the fat-containing portion from the separating step.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a process for producing a protein-containing composition is provided including the steps of: coagulating a protein-containing starting material; separating the starting material to produce a protein-containing portion and a fat-containing portion; mixing the protein-containing portion with fat to produce a mixed product; emulsifying the mixed product; heating the mixed product for a sufficient period of time to sterilize the mixed product; cooling the mixed product; and aseptically packaging the mixed product. Preferably, the steps of the process are carried out on a continuous basis.
Again, the protein-containing starting material may comprise any coagulable protein and preferably is meat. In a preferred embodiment, a stick water portion of broth is produced during the separating step. The broth may be concentrated and added to the protein and fat during the mixing step. Also, the protein containing material is preferably deboned prior to coagulating.
Preferably, the mixed product is heated to a temperature of at least 250xc2x0 F. (120xc2x0 C.). More preferably, the mixed product is heated to a temperature from about 250xc2x0 F. to about 300xc2x0 F. (about 120xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C.).
Preferably, the mixed product is heated for from about 1 second to about 360 seconds. More preferably, the mixed product is heated for from about 10 to about 60 seconds, and most preferably the mixed product is heated for from about 20 seconds to about 40 seconds. In addition, the fat added in the mixing step is preferably taken from the fat-containing portion.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a protein-containing composition is provided which is produced by the process of providing a pumpable a protein-containing material, sterilizing said protein-containing material by exposing said protein-containing material to irradiation for a time sufficient to sterilize the protein-containing material, and aseptically packaging the protein-containing material. Preferably, the steps of the process are carried out on a continuous basis.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a process for aseptically packaging protein-containing material which provides a high quality, sterile, highly palatable, highly digestible, easy to transport protein source which can be stored easily and economically.